


Syncing

by AtzenMeirge



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hive Mind, M/M, Mute Gordon Freeman, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent, Slightly - Freeform, can be read as slash or not, vague time progression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtzenMeirge/pseuds/AtzenMeirge
Summary: Barney, a hivemind of security guards, falters and syncs up a lot because of Gordon. What can he say? Gordon's funny, he's allowed to relax a little.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun & Gordon Freeman, Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Syncing

**Author's Note:**

> NO ANGST IN THIS HOUSE! NONE! ZERO! 0 ANGST!  
> We POSITIVE up in this hoe.

For Barney, syncing was a tad embarrassing. It’s already odd enough for a normal person to start laughing with no prompting, just imagine that on a grander scale and coordinated. You’d not only get a few looks; you’d get a whole bunch with the addition of making those people feel even more put off.

Laughing was one thing, though. Having a panic attack, say, would be even worse. Everyone in Black Mesa would think something was wrong and sound the alert. He was glad he hadn’t had one, though he was sure he’d come close a time or two in the past.

Luckily, Barney had a good handle on preventing himself from syncing up.

 _Un_ luckily, a certain new addition to Black Mesa, Gordon Freeman, made that handle a little more slippery.

There were small things, like how all of himself would seemingly be smiling all the time at nothing. No scientists bothered with him unless it was to get them through a door, retrieve lost items, etc. so the change was never noted.

Except for Gordon, who commented in sign that “You seem a lot happier lately: you’re always smiling. Did something happen that you’re not telling me?”

The teasing question, enhanced by a smirk, made it hard for him to keep his bashful reaction to just one body. If a few others averted their gaze throughout the facility, no one was the wiser.

During Gordon’s breaks and off-time, quiet laughter would hum throughout the underground facility. Any embarrassment felt would be quickly washed away by the man who made him slip.

Besides, it was becoming a somewhat common occurrence that barely anyone batted an eye anymore and was reduced to the fact that “Yes, Barney will sometimes chuckle to himself. He’s still able to do his job. Move along.”

That was until Barney _wasn’t_ able to do his job. A grand story was told through hands, the wording and minor acting kicking things off. Raucous laugher echoed throughout the whole facility. He was in hysterics: doubled over in laughter, crying, some of himself falling to their knees.

The scientists working overtime had found the incident inconvenient in that no door was opened, any assigned or requested duties were paused, and it was distracting trying to work. Some people even woke up from the noise.

Barney was used to keeping reactions to the physical in check. Emotional, however… Let’s just say Black Mesa sorely lacked the metaphorical responsibility in watering that emotional flower.

When the next day rolled around, Barney was given a firm scolding. Gordon was very apologetic after finding out but the hivemind laughed it off. He would gladly take another lecture if it meant that he got to laugh like that again.

Sometimes, the thought of requesting a total break crossed Barney’s mind. Just some time spent in his neck of the facility, all of him spending time with Gordon. He could let go around the man, emote with all parts of himself without need to keep himself in line.

It was a nice thought, but for now Barney could deal with the odd looks so long as Gordon was around.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a hour but I've had the whole hivemind!Barney idea on the mind for a few days. It was only when synths posted their fic, The Barney Hivemind (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013669/chapters/65945560) that I decided to get off my ass and go "why the fuck not, I'll write something just to get it off my chest". I really liked the "syncing" idea.  
> Comments much appreciated!


End file.
